The kinetic energy of moving water has been utilized by man for thousands of years, and has been harnessed to generate electricity since the 19th century. Today hydroelectric power supplies 20% of global electricity demand and is by far the largest source of renewable energy. Electricity from a typical hydroelectric mechanism is generated by harnessing the forces of moving water via kinetic-energy-receiving turbine-blades, which transfer these forces into the rotational movement of a shaft, which turns an electro-magnetic dynamo.
Progress in the field of materials science is seeing the emergence of novel materials capable of converting mechanical strain within a material into electrical energy without a rotating mechanism, and therefore, without a turbine and electro-magnetic dynamo. The potential advantages of turbine-free power generation include simplicity of design with fewer or no articulated moving parts and potentially greater efficiency. This invention embodies a range of mechanisms that share common principles for the creation of scalable hydroelectric generators, employing these novel materials and designed to anticipate the utilization of novel materials yet to be discovered or invented.
One important but not exclusive application of this invention is in the field of so-called “free-flow” or “run-of-the-river” hydroelectric power generation, where the kinetic energy of rivers, streams or tidal currents is harnessed without the need for dams. A dam built in the path of flowing water creates a high energy potential differential above and below the dam, allowing water to pass through turbines at high speed and pressure. However, dams are expensive to construct and have a high environmental impact.
Efforts to harness the low-speed-high-volume flow of naturally-occurring water-ways have not yet proven viable largely due to the following: (1.) the high-cost of the energy-harnessing mechanisms relative to the low quantity of energy harnessed; and (2.) the physical vulnerability of existing energy-harnessing mechanisms. With this invention, problem 1 is solved with the utilization of large “capture” surface-areas that collectively harness a significant quantity of energy using a potentially cheap mass-produced material. Problem 2 is solved because the mechanism primarily includes flexible and elastic components which are more capable of deflecting or absorbing shocks such as an impacting log or tree branch. A further and related advantage is a more gentle physical interaction with fish and other aquatic animals.
The advantages of this invention for free-flow hydropower generation notwithstanding, the mechanisms of this invention are also applicable as an alternative to conventional turbines in dammed hydropower installations, and certain embodiments of this invention are designed to power a conventional electromagnetic dynamo, or other power output device such as a pump.